The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phygelius, given the name, ‘TNPHYCRO’. Phygelius is in the family Scrophulariaceae. Phygelius x rectus ‘TNPHYCRO’ is from a controlled cross using Phygelius ‘86-2’, a proprietary, unnamed plant as the seed parent, and Phygelius ‘89-2’, a proprietary, unnamed plant as the pollen parent. It was part of a controlled breeding program to produce upright, compact habits with high flower count. This cultivar was selected for the medium size flowers, intense purple-rose flower color, upright and well branched habit, multiple crowns from the base, extended bloom time, and clean-looking, deep green foliage.
Compared to the seed parent, Phygelius ‘86-2’, the new cultivar has a more intense purple-rose flower color rather than dark pink and a higher flower count.
Compared to the pollen parent, Phygelius ‘89-2’, the new cultivar has a higher flower count.
Compared to Phygelius x rectus CROFTWAY™ Purple Prince ‘Cropurpri’ (Plant Pat. No. 18,540), the new cultivar is shorter.
Compared to Phygelius x rectus, Phygelius ‘Magenta’, an unpatented cultivar, the new cultivar has more pinkish-purple flowers rather than purple.
Phygelius ‘TNPHYCRO’ is uniquely distinguished by its:
                1. medium size, intense purple-rose flowers,        2. high flower count,        3. long bloom time,        4. upright, well branched habit, with multiple crowns from the base,        5. clean-looking, deep green foliage, and        6. excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and micropropagation using terminal and lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.